


blue blood

by radiantarrow



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, College AU, Disaster Gay Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, Modern Royalty AU, Prince Choi Youngjae, Prince Jackson Wang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantarrow/pseuds/radiantarrow
Summary: Jaebeom had heard about it, it was quite impossible not to. Between multiple posters hung in lecture halls, official statements given by the university and, last but definitely not least, the countless reports about it on the news (‘Prince Choi Youngjae of Mokpo to attend Korea University’ ‘Prince Youngjae enrolls in Korea University to study Music’), he had definitely heard about it.Or: Youngjae is a prince and meets Jaebeom in a lecture.





	blue blood

**Author's Note:**

> Korea University doesn't actually offer Music courses but this is a work of fiction and I do what I want.

Jaebeom had heard about it, it was quite impossible not to. Between multiple posters hung in lecture halls, official statements given by the university and, last but definitely not least, the countless reports about it on the news ( _‘Prince Choi Youngjae of Mokpo to attend Korea University’ ‘Prince Youngjae enrolls in Korea University to study Music’_ ), he had definitely heard about it.

Even Jinyoung would, courtesy of his boyfriend - second cousin of the Prince of Hong Kong, somehow a cousin to Prince Choi Youngjae and also the bane of Jaebeom’s existence - constantly remind him that after semester break, it’d be likely that Jaebeom shares classes with the Prince. And it’s not that Jaebeom forgot, per se - it just happened to slip his mind. To Jaebeom’s credit, he did oversleep, on the first day of the new semester at that, and thus his admittedly idiotic actions displayed during the lecture should be excused.

He had taken the same lecture last semester as well, but his stupid professor, who thankfully is not the lecturer this time around, had refused to grade his paper because he had sent it in too late. By three minutes. Jaebeom had never really liked him anyway. So he had been positive, looking forward to a fresh start even if it meant retaking a class - he was ahead in some other classes, he’d be fine. That’s what he had thought on Sunday before classes started - that is, until he woke up at 7:28, obviously having overslept and rushing to look somewhat presentable and running across campus in 32 minutes.

He had taken what he guesses must have been the quickest shower of his life, thrown on a hoodie, squeezed into some skinny jeans, and ran out of the door towards building H, lecture hall 7. And he had just made the cut, with two minutes before the lecture began he had stumbled into the hall, opting for a seat in one of the - surprisingly empty - middle rows, next to a guy he had spared 0.02 seconds to look at. He fished out his laptop, opened a new document, and turned to look at his surroundings, maybe talk to the guy - you can never make friends early enough - and also catch his breath while doing so. Yeah, _that_ didn’t happen.

Instead here he is, face to face with resident angel, his Highness Choi Youngjae. A prince. Yeah sure he was like, sixth in line after his siblings and their kids, but, you know, a prince nonetheless. And all he is able to do is gape at him with his mouth slightly open, like a fish out of water. At this rate Jaebeom isn’t above assuming he was actually a fish in his past life. It’s the only logical explanation as to why his brain short recruits the second he is face to face with pretty men. _A disaster gay_ , a voice in the back of his mind, suspiciously resembling Yugyeom’s, provides him with.

Jaebeom briefly wonders if this is karma for all the times he has bullied Yugyeom and Bambam into doing stupid shit, or maybe karma for laughing at Jinyoung when he had said the guy he had blatantly been flirting with for weeks was addressed as “Prince Jackson” by his lecturer. He doesn’t know - all he knows in that moment is: Prince Youngjae is smiling at him and he’s sitting there, probably looking dumb and not even saying hello. How do you even greet a prince? Should he stand up and do a full bow? Maybe just pack his stuff and go into the next row like, _oh, all of the other students had done. Great. Perfect._

Turns out God has some mercy on him and he doesn’t need to think about it any longer, since the Prince makes that decision for him. A hand is held out in front of him and, after he reminds his brain that, you know, he should probably shake it, he mutters a “Hi, I’m Youngjae”, as if Jaebeom didn’t know. He says “Lim Jaebeom, Your Highness” back and sees the Prince cringe in response. Things are going well, obviously.

“Let’s not use that title. _Please_.” Jaebeom hopes he was cringing at the title then, and not at the fact that Jaebeom’s hair is messy, he’s literally in a hoodie and out of breath. He really needs to start working out more.

“Instead tell me how old you are?” comes the question and, quite literally on autopilot, Jaebeom replies twenty-five. This earns him a surprised expression, the Prince’s mouth forming a small O before spreading out into a grin, eye smile and all, and saying “I should call you hyung then, I’m 23 so you can just call me Youngjae.”

Jaebeom doesn’t know whether that’s appropriate - making the Prince address him with honorifics. His mind helpfully supplies that _you make Jackson do it_ , but that’s different, somehow. He doesn’t get any time to react to it verbally, a smile is all they’ve got time for before the professor starts the lecture.

* * *

After the lecture is over and Jaebeom is about to leave his row, he hears Mark call out for him. He has never been happier in his life to hear the American exchange student say his name. It means he can get away with just smiling at Youngjae once again and instead focus on Mark, climbing up the stairs to get to his row.

Mark starts talking to him about something or the other, but Jaebeom is too busy sneakily stealing glances at Youngjae as he leaves the hall. Once he is gone - Jaebeom waits for a few seconds to make sure - he says “I just sat next to the Prince of Mokpo for 90 full minutes and barely said two sentences to him. That’s so rude. I’m such an embarrassing idiot.”

Mark looks at him for a few seconds, and Jaebeom can _feel_ himself being judged, before Mark voices what his face has been telling the younger for quite a few seconds now.

“You literally always talk to Jackson. Just yesterday night you called him a disgrace to all of the ethnically Chinese world in the groupchat, all because he said ‘Wang isn’t a superlative in Korean for nothing’, may I remind you”, he pauses then, cocks his head to the side, shrugs and says “in retrospect - I do get where you were coming from, he’s so full of himself.”

Jaebeom groans - that wasn’t the point, like at all. He hangs his head, making the descent down the stairs, heading towards the cafeteria, all while muttering to himself about his miserable, all-bad-no-good life. He has the right to be dramatic, okay.

* * *

 

Mark and Jaebeom walk around the cafeteria with their trays, trying to spot Yugyeom and Bambam who, if their texts are to be believed, should be sitting somewhere on the left. Mark finds them, tells Jaebeom as much, and they make their way over. The two youngest of their friends are discussing something about a drama passionately and Mark, quite possibly the only one out of the four of them who has the mental capacity to think things through before opening his mouth, suggests they wait for Jinyoung and ask him, as he would surely know, considering he’s majoring in acting.

“Speaking of which,” Yugyeom says, “where are they? Jackson hyung said he’d bring a friend, I’m hungry and I don’t want to wait any longer, but I can’t start before they arrive - my mum taught me better than that.”

That was the first hint Jaebeom should have picked up on.

“Your favorite couple has arrived, no need to get bratty.” Jackson replies, sitting down beside him and lightly smacking the back of Yugyeom’s head. As expected, Bambam is laughing while Yugyeom rubs at the spot that must have been lethally damaged, if his whining is anything to go by.

“Jackson,” Jaebeom says, “explain to me how you’re related to Youngjae again.” And just as Jackson is starting what seems to be a very long rant, his phone vibrates on the table. He grins before picking up the call, “Hey, yeah we’re on the left.” Pause. “I’m going to keep an eye out but no promises, I’m not wearing my glasses today. I’m sure people will be thrilled to help you anyway.” Another pause. “See you.” He hangs up with a grin on his face.

And that was the second hint Jaebeom should have picked up on.

The third hint Jaebeom should have picked up on was how difficult Jackson was being, asking him for reasons why he was so interested all of a sudden, and why he’s calling him Youngjae instead of His Highness the Prince of Mokpo. How dramatic.

“Jinyoung, help me. Your boyfriend is being annoying again.” Jaebeom states, and Jinyoung, ever the traitor, just giggles while covering his mouth. Which causes Jackson to grab at his hands and push them down, get all up in Jinyoung’s face and whisper to him about confidence and beautiful smiles. Gross. They have no respect for chronically single people (read: Mark and Jaebeom) at the table. Just as Jaebeom is about to complain about their behavior a “Nihao, Gege” stops any and all conversations that were taking place.

So much for picking up on hints.

Before them stands Prince Choi Youngjae, somehow related to Wang Jackson, second cousin of the Prince of Hong Kong and also the bane of Jaebeom’s existence, as proven once more in this exact instance. Jackson smiles, gives him a high-five and asks him to sit. He teases him at first, saying that he must’ve been practicing his Mandarin well, suggesting he’s better at it than Mark is, - causing Youngjae to blush and Mark to throw a piece of lettuce at the Hong Kong native - before he introduces everyone sitting around the table.

Jaebeom is absorbed in the way the blush travels from the tips of Youngjae’s ears, down to his cheeks and his neck, only to disappear somewhere below the hem of the Prince’s shirt. He spots a mole right where his Adam’s apple is and gulps. He shouldn’t be fantasizing about the Prince at all, much less so in a crowded cafeteria with said Prince right in front of him.

See, he has been aware of how attractive the Prince is for a while now - moles scattered on face, arms and, apparently, also throat; plump lips and high cheekbones, broad chest and rumored tattoos have been cause for admiration more than once ever since Jaebeom had figured out he’s into men as well. He’s not above admitting that the King's youngest son is, in fact, not just a snack, but rather an all-you-can-eat-buffet.

What makes the entire situation worse is that he’s also incredibly cute, somehow. His smile reaches every corner of his face, and his laugh shakes his entire body. Jaebeom rationally knows he’s been staring, he also knows should probably try to focus on the conversation happening, but then he finds yet another thing to admire - who would have known ears can be that cute - and it’s just an endless cycle of observing and admiring that he can’t snap out of. Until Jinyoung kicks him under the table, hard.

He suppresses the groan threatening to spill from his lips and locks eyes with his best friend. He just smiles at him, his signature sickeningly sweet smile that, once you get to know him, actually means he’s laughing at you. He mouths ‘staring’ at him, and Jaebeom has the decency to look ashamed. He tunes back into the conversation just as Youngjae explains that they had sat next to one another at a lecture just now.

“-had kind of expected it, you know. No one approaching me, that is. Until Jaebeommie hyung came in a few minutes before class started and sat down beside me.” He says, and turns to look at him. Jaebeom smiles and decides that ‘Jaebeommie’, a nickname he has forbidden anyone but his parents to use, doesn’t sound all too bad coming from Youngjae’s mouth.

“I mean, if I can be honest for a second here,” he smiles back sheepishly “I was running late and didn’t check who I was sitting next to.”

Bambam and Yugyeom snicker, Youngjae frowns - Jaebeom regrets ever opening his mouth in the first place - and says “So you didn’t actually want to sit next to me?”

“I- well. It’s not that I didn’t want to. I just, you know, I guess I would’ve been more, uh, reserved? Yeah, that. I would’ve been more reserved about choosing the seat right next to you, I guess.” The older boy stammers back intelligently. Good job Jaebeom. Very smooth. Not.

Youngjae laughs. A full body laugh rings through Jaebeom’s ears, as if he has just told him the funniest joke ever, and Jaebeom is confused. Youngjae giggles some more before calming down enough to say “I was kidding, hyung. I get that you’d have been deeply intimidated by my stunning looks.” The thing is, Jaebeom knows he’s joking. He knows that, he really does, but his lack of a brain-to-mouth filter causes him to agree. He says “Yes.” before he thinks it through and, for a brief few seconds, actually wants the ground to swallow him whole.

But then Youngjae blushes again. He seems like he wants to say something, but then decides against it and looks at the table, digging at his food as the tips of his ears turn pink once more. He has just caused a prince to be downright flustered, and Jaebeom thinks _fuck it_ before going in for the kill. It’s now or never.

“It’s not everyday a literal prince sits before you.” Jaebeom says, causing Youngjae to look up at him, startled. Another win for Jaebeom. “That’s just a literal lie.” Jackson provides helpfully, and as much as Yugyeom annoys him sometimes, he’s grateful for when the youngest answers “That’s not the same though. You’re you.” Bambam adds, “Yeah, you’re in a relationship already. Youngjae hyung is _single_.”

So much for being grateful. Jaebeom is back to wanting to kill them both.

Youngjae laughs once again, and Jaebeom thinks, once again, that he has never in his life heard a sequence of sounds more beautiful - and he is literally studying music, he is literally studying sequences of sounds and yet everything he thought he knew about music turns out to be _falsewrongnotcorrect_. It’s kind of unfair really, how Youngjae just has it all.

“I hope your Jaebeom hyung knows that, as unconventional of a prince as I may be, I still want to be courted like one.”

“Noted,” Jaebeom says, finally regaining some of his coolness after having the confirmation that the attraction he feels isn’t completely one-sided. “I’ll just ask my dear best friend, professional prince-wooer and his boyfriend, a literal prince, on how to do it best and get back to you.”

Bambam and Yugyeom shout _oooooooh_ after he’s said that, Jackson squeals, Jinyoung looks somewhat proud while Mark just seems amused.

Youngjae cocks an eyebrow, and okay - that’s hot, then says “I’ll give you a hint. It usually starts with exchanging numbers.”

* * *

 

Their first date is a few weeks after their first meeting. Up until that point they had been eating lunch together whenever their schedules would allow them to, had been texting everyday - random little updates on their pets or assignment progresses, favorite colors or artists - had sat together in their Monday morning lecture with Mark joining them. It was during such a lecture that Youngjae mentioned he had never really been to an amusement park before. (Except for that one time Jackson’s cousin’s family closed Disneyland off for them. Youngjae argues that it didn’t feel authentic that way though.)

Jaebeom, avid rollercoaster lover, simply couldn’t accept that and promptly invited Youngjae out to Seoulland. That day Jaebeom had found out that Youngjae is not only terrified of anything that is not classed as a children’s carousel, but also that on exactly those scary rides Youngjae becomes extremely clingy. Jaebeom was obviously not complaining. If anything it just made him crush on the boy more.

He did the entire program - winning his date a plushie, eating cotton candy together, riding the ferris wheel. And Jaebeom had wanted to kiss him then, his face dimly lit by the city lights below them, but Youngjae had kissed his cheek instead - laughing and saying it wouldn’t be very prince-like, whatever that was supposed to mean, to kiss on the first date.

They had also gone on a date walking Coco along Han River (she was tired after half an hour, Youngjae carried her the rest of the way. Jaebeom said that is what being royalty must feel like - it had made Youngjae laugh). They were currently on their third date, two months after their first meeting, and they had spent the entire day trying to cook a three course meal (they ended up ordering take out).

Now they were sprawled on Youngjae’s way too big couch, in his way too big living room. They had been laying on their sides, facing each other, when Youngjae suddenly seemed to be zoning out halfway through Jaebeom explaining how Jinyoung and Jackson had once been caught making out in Jackson's apartment by his parents, back when Jackson hadn’t even introduced Jinyoung as his boyfriend yet.

“Jaebeommie hyung.” Youngjae whispers. Jaebeom hums to signal he’s listening. “I don’t think being a prince is all that appealing anymore,” Jaebeom furrows his eyebrows, not really knowing where this sudden confession is coming from. “I just mean, you know how I said I want to be courted like a prince? I’ve changed my mind.” To say Jaebeom was confused was an understatement, and Youngjae must have picked up on it. “What I’m trying to say, Jaebeom hyung, is - I want you to kiss me.”

Jaebeom didn’t need to be told twice. It wasn’t out of a fairytale - even though that would have been a funny story to tell someday. It was clumsy and rushed at first - both of them trying to make up for the months they have spent waiting. But after the realization that this would be the first out of many kisses to come, the kiss turned sweeter, less rushed, more balanced.

After they pulled away, dragging their kiss on for as long as they could before needing to breathe, Youngjae smiles up at him and says “How disappointing that you didn’t turn even prettier. You know, I was hoping for my very own spin on ‘The Princess and the Frog’ - way to set myself up for disappointment.” Jaebeom just stares into space for a few seconds, letting the words - and the utter _betrayal_ that comes with them - sink in, before he pins Youngjae to the couch and starts tickling him.

Youngjae keeps squirming under him and laughing up to the point where it seems painful. Good - it’s payback for his wounded ego after all. Through giggles the Prince manages to tell Jaebeom he’d _do everything you want, please stop, I’ll beg if you want me to_. Jaebeom grins, but ultimately decides to grant him mercy.

“Oh hyung, what convinced you?,” Youngjae asks after catching his breath, still pinned to the couch “was it me saying I’ll beg? Are you into that? Oh, I can definitely work with that.”

“Oh my god, Youngjae.” Jaebeom replies, bursting into laughter.

“Why are you laughing?,” Youngjae asks, while grinning from ear to ear himself, “I told you we’re not playing prince anymore. Third base is approaching.”

“You’re a menace, Youngjae.” Jaebeom is shaking his head, a smile still on his face.

“You love it,” the younger replies “and now kiss me again.”

 

And kiss him Jaebeom does.

**Author's Note:**

> This was long overdue lmao I'd been thinking about this for months now. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!! also come say hi on the blue bird app uwu!! [@cyjpher](https://twitter.com/cyjpher)


End file.
